desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Christian Meoli
Christian Meoli is an actor, writer, producer and film executive. He portrayed the role of Workman. Biography Christian is the son of Jerry Mayo (1934–2011) bandmember of the group Freddie Bell and the Bellboys. He is married to Beverly Leech, an actress who is best known for her portrayal of Kate Monday on Square One TV's Mathnet and a stepfather to Kate Smeal. 'Early Life' Christian Meoli was born in Philadelphia and began his acting career in his early teens in regional theatre productions. He is an alumnus of the famous Stagedoor Manor and credits Jack Romano as being a constant motivator throughout his life. He graduated from Performing Arts School in Philadelphia, PA and recipient of Outstanding Academic Scholarship to Temple University. He also appeared in dozens of plays on the East Coast such as the Washington/Baltimore company of Tony-N-Tina’s Wedding in the role of bandleader Donny Dulce and productions at The Philadelphia Drama Guild, Walnut Street Theatre, Plays-n-Players, Wilma Theatre, McCarter Theatre in Princeton, Surflight Summer Theatre, Paper Mill Playhouse. In 1991, Meoli appeared opposite actor-playwright Jason Miller and Malachy McCourt in a production of Inherit The Wind that was staged in a Philadelphia court in City Hall. 'Career' Meoli’s first role included in the movie Alive (1993) as Federico Aranda and directed by Frank Marshall, he was next cast in the movie The Low Life (1995) together with actors Kyra Sedgwick, Rory Cochrane and Ron Livingston and also Persons Unknown(1996) with Jon Favreau, Naomi Watts and Antoni Carone. He played the lovable and street smart comedy relief role of Boz Bishop for four seasons on the hit CBS television show Nash Bridges opposite Cheech Marin and Don Johnson. After his Mother Sandra Meoli died from Cancer, Christian created the performance event The Big C which annually plays for Cancer Survivors at Hollywood Presbyterian Medical Center. The Big C Foundation was created to continue a focus of education and outreach on the subject of Cancer. He appeared in the pilot episode of the television show Dollhouse (directed by Joss Whedon), Martial Law (Stanley Tong) the Masterpiece Theatre PBS presentation of Song of the Lark opposite Allison Elliot, as well as Emmy Award winning episodes of NYPD Blue, The Practice, and opposite Jack Lemmon and Hank Azaria in the acclaimed Oprah Winfrey telefilm production of Tuesdays With Morrie. In 2003, Meoli wrote the play The Dadaists, which was lauded by The Beverly Hills Outlook as one of the five worst plays ever written. The majority of the other reviews were much more positive. The production, a retelling about the Dada art movement and Cabaret Voltaire, which originated in February, 1916, in Zurich, Switzerland at Spiegelgasse 1, led Meoli to create a modern Cabaret Voltaire in Los Angeles,which showcases performers through intelligent, socially relevant events through a cross-pollination of creative energies. He is also credited by the Los Angeles Times as being the first to initiate 'flashmobs' in Los Angeles. In 2004, Meoli was one of the co-directors and producers of the documentary Beats for Baghdad featuring Jerry Quickley. He has produced and hosted a number of radio shows for the Pacifica Radio station KPFK, including The Hope Show, Tea Time with Harold Lemon and the Cabaret Voltaire Radio Show. In 2007, he curated "Dada, Surrealism, Readymade & Found Object Exhibit" at 2nd City Council Art Gallery and Performance Space. Christian also appeared in commercials for the likes of Volkswagen, Olympus Camera, Microsoft, Time Warner, Coors Light among others. In 2009, Christian (under the moniker Chris Voltaire) wrote the book and lyrics, acted, produced and directed the underground theatre hit Octomom the Musical, which garnered national press via CBS, The Tonight Show, TMZ, Fox, and the New York Times with its jolting parody of the Whittier born Nadya Suleman. That same year he starred in the Victor Goss-directed film The Apocalypse According to Doris, and also became the Vice President for Marketing at Bigfoot Entertainment. The company is located in Cebu, Philippines with offices in Hong Kong and Los Angeles; among the films Meoli actively worked on include Deep Gold (2011), The Girl with No Number (2012), Midnight Movie: Killer Cut (2011), 9000 Needles (2011), as well as casting and work on reality shows produced by Bigfoot for the Fashion One Network. Category:Episodic Cast Category:Actors